SpaceGodzilla/Gallery
Concept art ''Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla Concept Art - Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla - SpaceGodzilla 1.png|SpaceGodzilla concept art Concept Art - Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla - SpaceGodzilla 2.png|SpaceGodzilla concept art Concept Art - Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla - SpaceGodzilla 3.png|SpaceGodzilla concept art Concept Art - Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla - SpaceGodzilla 4.png|SpaceGodzilla concept art Concept Art - Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla - SpaceGodzilla 5.png|SpaceGodzilla concept art Concept Art - Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla - SpaceGodzilla 6.png|SpaceGodzilla concept art Concept_Art_-_Godzilla_vs._SpaceGodzilla_-_SpaceGodzilla_7.png|SpaceGodzilla concept art Concept Art - Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla - SpaceGodzilla 9.png|SpaceGodzilla concept art Concept Art - Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla - SpaceGodzilla 10.png|SpaceGodzilla concept art Concept Art - Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla - SpaceGodzilla 11.png|SpaceGodzilla concept art Concept Art - Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla - SpaceGodzilla 12.png|SpaceGodzilla concept art Concept Art - Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla - SpaceGodzilla 8.png|SpaceGodzilla concept art SpaceGodzilla Concept Art.jpg|SpaceGodzilla concept art Concept Art - Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla - SpaceGodzilla Head 1.png|SpaceGodzilla head concept art Concept Art - Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla - SpaceGodzilla Head 2.png|SpaceGodzilla head concept art Concept Art - Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla - SpaceGodzilla Flying 1.png|Flying SpaceGodzilla concept art Concept Art - Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla - SpaceGodzilla Flying 2.png|Flying SpaceGodzilla concept art Concept Art - Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla - SpaceGodzilla Flying 3.png|Flying SpaceGodzilla concept art Concept Art - Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla - SpaceGodzilla Flying Form.png|Flying SpaceGodzilla concept art Production Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla GVSG - SpaceGodzilla and Man.jpg GVSG - SpaceGodzilla On Set.jpg GVSG - SpaceGodzilla on Water.jpg SPACEgODZILLA.gif 200px-Spacegodzilla.jpg GVSG - SpaceGodzilla Head Shot.jpg GVSG - SpaceGodzilla Head Shot 2.jpg GVSG - Flying SpaceGodzilla.jpg GVSSG_-_Damaged_SpaceGodzilla.jpg 12247041 1721522168076860 7435601408975441353 n.jpg Post production SpaceGodzilla suit in 2002.jpg|SpaceGodzilla's suit on display in 2002 Suit and Puppet Museum - SpaceGodzilla and Godzilla Junior.png|Nagoya Meitetsu Department (名古屋名鉄百貨店) Suit Museum with SpaceGodzilla and Godzilla Junior in 2004 3S-T Behind Scenes 2.png|Preparing for filming in ''CR Godzilla 3S-T Battle SpaceG face.jpg Flying SpaceG Prop.jpg Screenshots ''Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla Godzilla VS SpaceGodzilla - SpaceGodzilla appears.png Gvsg4.png spacegodzillaflying.jpg SpaceGodzilla fight 1 AVI 002_0001.jpg|SpaceGodzilla landing SvSG - 2 - SupesuGojira.jpg Gvsg6.png SvSG - 3 - SupesuGojira Faisu.jpg Gvsg7.png Little G hugs Godzilla while SpaceGodzilla watches.jpg|SpaceGodzilla invading Birth Island Gvsg10.png SpaceGodzilla Arrives On Earth.jpg 2016-06-06 23-01-23-18.png Flying SpaceGodzilla fires a beam.jpg SpaceGodzilla attacking Kobe.jpg Gvsg11.png|SpaceGodzilla lands in Fukuoka Moguera drilling SG's chest.png SvSG - 11 - SupesuGojira.jpg Godzilla vs spacegodzilla bild 3.jpg Gvsg12.png Gvsg13.png Gvsg14.png SpaceGodzilla Fires A Corona Beam.jpg|SpaceGodzilla unleashes his Corona Beam Fukuoka Tower giving energy to SpaceGodzilla.png|Fukuoka Tower gives energy to SpaceGodzilla Godzilla vs spacegodzilla bild 1.jpg SpaceGodzilla's destroyed shoulder crystals.png Gvsg17.png|SpaceGodzilla's last stand Godzilla Island Episode1 Battle2.jpg|SpaceGodzilla appears Episode1 Battle4.jpg|SpaceGodzilla fires his Corona Beam Episode1 Battle3.jpg|SpaceGodzilla attacks G-Guard base Episode1 Battle6.jpg|Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla Episode1 Battle8.jpg|SpaceGodzilla's right shoulder crystal is destroyed Episode1 Battle9.jpg|SpaceGodzilla's left shoulder crystal is destroyed Godzillaislandstory0917.jpg Video games Godzilla: Trading Battle Spacegodzilla_tradingbattle.png|SpaceGodzilla's card from ''Godzilla: Trading Battle ''Godzilla: Save the Earth Godzilla_Save_The_Earth_SPACEGODZILLA.png|SpaceGodzilla in ''Godzilla: Save the Earth ''CR Godzilla 3S-T Battle 3S-T Battle 5.png|SpaceGodzilla in the 2006 version of ''CR Godzilla 3S-T Battle ''Godzilla: Unleashed Sg-hr.jpg|SpaceGodzilla in ''Godzilla: Unleashed ''Godzilla'' (2014 video game) SpaceGodzilla (PS4).png|SpaceGodzilla in Godzilla: The Game ''Godzilla: Kaiju Collection GKC SpaceGodzilla In-Game.jpg|SpaceGodzilla in ''Godzilla: Kaiju Collection Merchandise Toys Bandai SpaceGodzilla 1994.jpg|Bandai Japan The Godzilla Collection SpaceGodzilla Bandai HG Set 1 SpaceGodzilla.jpg|Godzilla: High Grade Set 1 SpaceGodzilla Bandai HG EX SpaceGodzilla.jpg|Godzilla: High Grade EX SpaceGodzilla Bandai HG Set 10 SpaceGodzilla.jpg|Godzilla: High Grade Set 10 SpaceGodzilla 1994 Bandai Japan Godzilla Island Series - SpaceGodzilla.jpg|Bandai Japan Godzilla Island Series SpaceGodzilla Bandai Japan Toho Kaiju Series - SpaceGodzilla.jpg|Bandai Japan Toho Kaiju Series SpaceGodzilla Bandai Japan 2001 Movie Monster Series - SpaceGodzilla.jpg|Bandai Japan 2001 Movie Monster Series SpaceGodzilla Bandai Japan 2005 Movie Monster Series - SpaceGodzilla.jpg|Bandai Japan 2005 Movie Monster Series SpaceGodzilla Spacegodzilla Toy.jpg|SpaceGodzilla 6.5 Inch Figure by Bandai Creation SHMONSTERARTS-SPACEGODZILLA.jpg|S.H. MonsterArts SpaceGodzilla Figure Trademarks Monster Icons - SpaceGodzilla.png|SpaceGodzilla's copyright icon Miscellaneous SpaceGodzilla Anatomy.jpg|Anatomy of SpaceGodzilla Anatomy_of_SpaceGodzilla.jpg|Anatomy of SpaceGodzilla Category:Heisei era - Image galleries